


Observations

by LittleLadyBigDreamer



Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: Cuties, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 18:38:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12513804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleLadyBigDreamer/pseuds/LittleLadyBigDreamer
Summary: Sometimes the normal needs appreciating.





	Observations

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I'm sorry I disappeared for a while guys! I have a couple of fics in the works but one i want to post for Halloween. Now ive got a bit of a crazy weekend but I'll try and get it to you as soon as I can. Also yay for S4 promos!

Just as she was about to step from the bathroom to the bedroom, Eve noticed that Flynn was beginning to change into his pyjamas. As per usual he'd begun by kicking off his shoes and slipping off his jacket, the latter of which was draped over his side of the bed, the carnation that had adorned its lapel sitting neatly on his nightstand ready to find a new home in the box Eve stored them in.

Leaning against the door frame she watched as he turned his attention to the stone-coloured waistcoat that lay atop his shirt, skilled fingers easily unfastening each button before they made their way to his shirt collar. He always did that, she'd noticed, undid his shirt before he'd taken off his waistcoat.

  
She watched intently as he shrugged off the waistcoat and shirt, and her curious eyes were fixated as he revealed his bare skin, the muscles in his back on display for her, just for her. It was one of the things she loved about him, how muscular and masculine his body really was, not that she prized appearances over everything else, but it was always a welcome surprise for her to see him this way, to be reminded that all the knowledge in his brain didn't mean he didn't have well toned body. He wasn't exactly Schwarzenegger but he had enough going on under all those formal layers he wore to make her legs turn to jelly whenever she saw or thought about it. To her he was just the right mixture of everything; imperfectly toned and she loved it.

  
Though he had his back to her, her mind wandered to the little line of hair that ran up to his belly button and the little scars that told his stories; she loved exploring him and hearing the tales that taught her more about him. They ran to and fro all across the world and hopped timelines so often that it was one of her favourite things to come home to him and just be, to have the intimacy with him that no one else did.

  
Her focus snapped back to him when she realised he'd pulled off his pants and was now only standing in his black boxers, the kind that were her favourite. As she stared a warm smile spread across her face, lighting it up along with the twinkle in her eyes. God, she loved every inch of that body and the soul it contained; his brain was another entity on its own that she loved just as much, one that never ceased to amaze her. Puzzles were his favourite thing aside from her but the irony of it was that he was a puzzle all on his own. She could never claim to have worked him out, and nor did she want to; he surprised her every day with things he said or did, knowingly or not, and she absolutely loved it. _Never a dull moment_ , she'd told him not too long after their first anniversary, and that was exactly how she'd always wanted to live her life, with excitement and adventure and boy did Flynn Carsen give her that.

  
A groan almost escaped her when she realised he'd pulled on his black plaid pyjama pants and was reaching for the grey shirt resting neatly on his pillow. If she hadn't been so mesmerized she'd probably have told herself to stop being acting so needy, she was a colonel for gods sake and the man was just getting ready for the sleep he so deserved, she needed to pick her tongue up off the floor and stop drooling.

  
But he was so cute. And he really was extremely attractive.

  
A second later she was making her way across the room.

  
Flynn had just pulled his shirt over his head and was just about to settle into it when a pair of arms snaked around his waist from behind. His lips curled into a knowing smile almost immediately.

  
"I like it better when you're not wearing it," Eve practically whimpered, clutching the hem of his shirt to prevent him from pulling it on completely.

  
Peering over his shoulder with a smirk Flynn replied, "I could say the same to you." Eves own grin was unmistakable as she gazed into his eyes.

  
She pressed a kiss to his shoulder moments before he swivelled to face her, immediately slipping his arms around her and pulling her close.

  
"How about," he practically purred, "I sleep topless if you do too."

  
Though she was still entranced by him, it took everything for Eve not to raise her brow and roll her eyes. "That's not the same."

  
"Sure it is. I’m topless, you're happy, you’re topless I'm happy."

  
Choosing to ignore the statement Eve said, "Anyway we're talking about you." Her arms that were locked between them slipped around his waist, head resting against his shoulder. "You're my favourite and you're just...beautiful."

  
"And I don't even go to the gym," was his smug reply.

  
"Flynn!" she almost whined.

  
"Sorry," he laughed pressing a kiss to her head. "But I actually could say the same to you," he added with sincerity. His loving gaze turned to one of slight concern. "Are you okay hon?"

  
"Yeah I'm fine, don't worry," she assured him, giving him a little squeeze. "You just make me happy."

  
The rosy tint that shaded her cheeks didn't go unnoticed by him, and he knew that it wasn't because she was embarrassed to say what she did, more that she just wasn't someone who said such things out loud a lot. Not to anyone but him anyway. Quite often she did show affection, just in her own way, be it just by smiling at him from across the room when he let the junior Librarians lead a mission or by hinting that perhaps they needed a little vacation, just the two of them, sometimes it was just as simple as reasserting that he was right about something. It was one of the things he was actually proud of himself for, being able to read and understand her, better than most people; she helped him be a person again and he'd be eternally grateful to her for that.

  
"Good," he replied in a low voice. "Because you deserve all the happiness in the world."

Pulling his arm from around her, he hooked a finger under her chin, tilting it slightly before leaning in to press a kiss to her lips. It was warm and intoxicating, full of purpose and promise.

  
He dropped another kiss to her nose as he pulled away, leaving her beaming even more, her eyes still twinkling up at him.

"Coming to bed?" she asked in a soft whisper, too dazed to say anything else (and double checking because he had a habit of coming home, changing and going back into the living room to do more work).

  
"In a second," he promised. "Let me just get my laundry ready to take to the Library." (It was the way he washed his three-pieces Eve had discovered a while back, apparently there was a reason his clothes were always ready and pressed when he needed them at work. She'd never asked how exactly they were done but she suspected magic was involved, she never mentioned it in front of the others however, not wanting to spark old squabbles about whether Librarians should use magic for their own personal gain. Plus, Flynn had been saving the world for over a decade, the least the world could do was afford him the pleasure of having his clothes cleaned).

Reaching behind her to grab the clothes off the bed, Flynn gave her a quick peck on the cheek before hurrying off to the bathroom.

  
Once she'd let her gaze follow him out of the room and watched him disappear into the en-suite, Eve still smiling, turned and crawled into bed. She shivered as she shuffled under the covers, the chill from the sheets hitting her immediately. As she pulled the covers right up to her shoulders and settled down on the side of her pillow that was closest to Flynn's she could hear him pottering about in the bathroom. The squeaking of the tap turning on and off reached her just before the sound of clattering bottles did. She laughed to herself, he'd probably knocked over half the products they had in there as he'd reached for his moisturiser, he had a habit of doing that.

  
A few moments later he appeared at the doorway, ready for bed and looking like he hadn't just thrown half the contents of their bathroom into the basin. He shot her a smile and moved to switch off the main light, just as Eve leaned across to her nightstand to switch on the lamp; this was a system they'd created not long after they'd moved in together, that way no one stubbed their toe in the dark.

  
Once he'd slipped in beside her, he held his arm out to her. "Come here," he said with a nod.

  
It barely took a second for Eve to shuffle over to him, releasing a contented sigh as she settled into his arms. Gently lifting her head to glance up at him, she smiled as her eyes met his; she'd never understand how those pools of chocolate brown felt so much like home.

  
With one arm curled around her, Flynn raised the other, bringing his hand up to cup her cheek. A flush of warmth ran through Eve as his thumb started small strokes across her jaw.

  
"You are my whole world," he confessed, never taking his eyes off her.

  
The tears that clouded Eve's own eyes didn't escape his attention. The blonde said nothing, simply flashed him a glowing smile as she burrowed into his chest, encircling her arms tight around his waist.

  
Flynn grinned softly as he pressed a kiss to her head; he knew that when she snuggled like this isn't wasn't just for comfort, it was more than that, it was the fulfilment of a need to be that close to him, to bask in the knowledge that he was right there, and a promise to him that she loved him back and wasn't going anywhere.

He returned the gesture, holding her as close as possible, understanding just how important these moments were for them; understanding that despite everything, they still came home safely to each other, and that for a short while at least they were able to leave the world and all it's magical mayhem behind and just be them.

**Author's Note:**

> Anything and everything is appreciated :) x


End file.
